Gorgo
Gorgo, Queen of Sparta (pronounced /ˈɡɔrɡoʊ/; Greek: Γοργώ) is one of the characters in the films 300 and 300: Rise of an Empire. She was Leonidas's wife. 300 In Greece, Queen Gorgo must make Theron persuade the Spartan council to send reinforcements to Leonidas. He wants her to have sex with him, which she unwillingly does, as he claims how slow and painful it will be. When Theron betrays her in front of the Council, Gorgo kills him out of rage, which spills open a bag of Xerxes' gold from Theron's robe. Marking his treachery, the Council unites against Persia. 300: Rise of an Empire Queen Gorgo of Greece tells her men about the Battle of Marathon, in which King Darius I of Persia was killed by General Themistocles of Athens. As Xerxes' forces advance towards Thermopylae, Themistocles meets with the council and convinces them to provide him with a fleet to engage the Persians at sea. Themistocles then travels to Sparta to ask King Leonidas for help, but is informed by Dilios that Leonidas is consulting the Oracle, and Gorgo is reluctant to side with Athens. Themistocles learns that Leonidas and the 300 have been killed by Xerxes and returns to Athens to confront Ephialtes, the deformed Spartan traitor, who reveals that Xerxes plans to attack Athens, and is regretful of his actions, welcoming death. Themistocles spares him instead, so he can warn Xerxes that the Greek forces are gathering at Salamis, and then visits Gorgo in Sparta while she is mourning Leonidas to ask for her help, but she is too overcome with grief. Before leaving, Themistocles returns Leonidas' sword, which he took from Ephialtes, who had earlier stolen it, and urges Gorgo to avenge Leonidas. Gorgo had been narrating the tale to her Spartan army, and leads them to assist in the battle alongside other allied Greeks, outnumbering the Persians. Themistocles urges Artemisia to surrender, but she tries to kill him and is stabbed through the stomach. With her dying breath, she sees Xerxes turning his back on her as he retreats. Themistocles and Gorgo take a moment to silently acknowledge one another's alliance as the rest of Artemisia's army charges with Dilios beginning to attack them. The three then charge at the opposing Persians with the rest of the Spartans behind them. She is played by Lena Headey. In the film 300, Queen Gorgo wears a dress with white cleavage, but when she goes to the council, her dress is brown for the rest of the movie. In 300: Rise of an Empire, her dress was white cleavage again. Outspoken and unapologetic, Gorgo is a strong lady. She is proud of Sparta, and intends to keep it secure and isolated from other powers, such as the Persians and the Athenians. True to Spartan form she has a love of warfare, but when she has suffered great loss she is able to experience grief. While she does not hold the Athenians in high regard, she does have a degree of respect for Themistocles, even if their relationship is mostly formal. It was only when Themistocles returned Leonidas' sword to Gorgo that she was moved enough to fight alongside him. She is shown to sacrifice a lot for her beloved Leonidas, as she allows Theron to rape to her, though she hates him very dearly. Queen Gorgo only appears in the sequel 300 Rise of an Empire with Pleistarchus. Gallery Queen Gorgo 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spartans Category:Alive